Thunder and Sparks
by just.breathe16
Summary: *complete* In confusion, Usagi arrives at school on a weekend morning just to find no one and a sudden thunderstorm. Who will rescue her and help escape her fear? Rated M for future chapter. Lemon M/U
1. The Rain

Review and Enjoy!

16

Disc. - I do not own Sailor Moon, just this plotline.

* * *

**Thunder and Sparks**  
**Part One**

"Oh my Goshhhhhhhh! Luna, why didn't you set my alarm?"

"Usagi, you said last night that you did..."

"And you believed me? Oh Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

The piercing cries resonating from the small, pink bedroom woke up the surrounding neighbours, causing many to sigh at the regularity of the morning, then retreat back to slumber. None gave much thought to the 18 year old high-school senior who was dramatically flying around searching for her uniform and backpack.

"Luna! Why won't you help me?! Oh, never mind I have to leave go!"

Feet trampled down the short flights of stairs before turning quickly into the kitchen. Noticing only her mother, Ikuko, was up, Usagi Tsukino grabbed an apple from the basket, tossed out a quick "bye mom, remember I'll be at Rei's after school" and ran towards the front door. Too busy throwing her backpack on and sliding into her school shoes, she didn't hear her mother's calls.

Ikuko sat at the kitchen table stunned. Where did Serena think she was going this early on the weekend?

Sighing, the graceful mother picked up her tea cup and sipped slowly; Usagi would figure it out eventually and just head home or go to Rei's…hopefully before the storm began.

- - - - - -

Usagi made it to the school in, what she believed, was her newest record time of the week. Excited at being able to step into the classroom only seconds late, she slowed down at reaching the front doors and tugged.

It didn't open.

Tugging again, but to no avail, Usagi stopped and looked inside the dusty windows before noting none of the lights were on.

"What's with the lights?" She asked aloud. Stepping away from the windows, Usagi turned to notice the lack of first period skippers hanging around the front sidewalk, or the teachers walking out to hassle them. Moving her gaze to the parking lot, she saw the empty lanes and her jaw dramatically dropped.

"Oh Usagi, you've reached a new low for yourself; going to school on a weekend… and in the morning."

The long-haired blonde slumped onto the front steps and held her head in her hands.

'Why why why why why' she repeated to herself wishing she was in her bed sleeping and dreaming of the field trip to the chocolate factory with unlimited free samples from last night. 'Why didn't I remember it was the weekend? That's probably why my alarm didn't go off…I turned it off to sleep in and forgot what day it was. Stupid, Usagi.'

The embarrassed girl glanced around her to make sure no one was enjoying her blunder. 'I guess I should be grateful that that no one, especially that annoying baka, isn't here right now to rub in my stupidity. Oh how I would love to just walk up to him one day after school and show him I am intelligent and I may be stupid sometimes but I at least know that rude, ego-driven jerks will never find happiness or friends. It isn't my fault I was born and made to ruin his life, so he doesn't have to constantly remind me of it. He can just go get a groupie of his and let her praise his sculpted body so I can have peace and quiet.'

…wait…what?

The blonde blinked at her admittance to physical attraction from her statement... but then quickly deleted the shock from her mind; she was eighteen and allowed to admit that extremely rude bakas could be hot despite their personality.

Usagi smirked at her maturity compared to Chiba-baka's. Just one more plus on her side.

Wound up in her thoughts, Usagi felt a strong wind stike her and she quickly sobered at the remembrance of her present situation. 'What am I going to do now though? It's too early to head over to Rei's…she's probably doing morning chores and setting up the temple…seeing me this early would add salt to the wound…I guess I'll go home. Hopefully Shingo will still be sleeping and won't laugh at me, then I can catch up on the sleep I'm missing right now.'

Usagi stood up and wiped her blue uniform skirt before beginning to leave. While walking out of the school yard, she noted how eerie the building seemed without all of the people and friends there to distract her. Lost in her thoughts of the school suddenly being destroyed by a giant, rogue comet, Usagi didn't notice the large, ominous, grey clouds rolling quickly over head.

- - - - - -

The loud, powerful booms of thunder pounded the frightened girl's ears. Scared and tearful, Usagi ran from street to street trying to find any sort of shelter. Buildings and stores were closed or hadn't opened yet and Usagi ran desperately in search of one that was.

A zap of lightning nearby scared the teenage girl into another direction and she soon found herself in an area not familiar to her. More tears clouded her vision and forced her to stumble into an alcove. Bracing herself in the small doorway, Usagi crouched down and clamped her hands over her ears; trying to drown out the awful thunder.

She could see the lightning flickering on the inside of her eyelids and feel the harsh pelts of rain on her shoes. The water was quickly deepening in the streets and Usagi moved back; as close to the door as she could. Despite her attempts, the water continued to creep up, now soaking through her flats. Usagi turned and frantically looked for a door handle but came up empty.

Banging heavily, she whimpered as more thunder pounded her ears, hoping someone would hear her calls.

When her hand became sore from the banging, Usagi crouched back down, huddled against the door, and rocked as she tried to soothe her fears but was failing. The crushing sounds of the thunder caused her brain to seize; the spuratic lightning flashes showed unreliability to the world around her; and the coldness of the rain drowned her skin and clothes. Helpless, Usagi could feel her fear closing in around her like the storm that covered the city. Her heart was pounding louder than ever.

The constant alertness and fear made her weak and before she knew it, Usagi's eyes turned upwards and all she saw was black.

- - - - - -

Mamoru Chiba quickly slipped inside his red convertible. The sudden storm had taken him by surprise while he delivering flowers to his parent's grave. He had tried to last out the rain but the pelts grew harder and caused Mamoru to say goodbye early and run out.

Wiping the steam off of the window, Mamoru stared at his parent's distant grave. It had been 13 years since they had died in the crash; 13 years since he was able to say he had a mother and father. Mamoru had survived, barely, after their deaths by closing himself off to the world. No one got in, so no one was able to leave. He did feel lonely from time to time, especially on family holidays, but the remembrance of how much pain he had gone through, made him stay away from opening up, lest the wound tear open.

Sighing deeply, Mamoru turned on the ignition and the high beams. Giving one last glimpse towards his parent's resting place, Mamoru noticed the swinging branches of the willow tree by the cemetery gate. Illuminated by the headlights, the rain made the branches slick; glimmering silver and gold.

A small smile grew on his face as the branches quite resembled his 'friend's' hairstyle. The long branches swayed wildly, much like the odango styled hair that swayed rapidly when it was being dragged behind the wild woman on one of her rampages to or from Motoki's arcade. Of course, the rampages were mostly caused by Mamoru himself, but, it seemed of second nature to do this.

Since Mamoru had closed up after his parent's deaths, it took much for him to feel something from someone. The women he had dated in the past meant nothing to him but time consumption and the majority of friends he made were more of school mates. The only person that had made an indent on his mental wall was Motoki.

He was the kind of man that helped everyone who needed it and despite his knowledge of Mamoru's history, Motoki had known that Mamoru needed his help, regardless of Mamoru's lies and protests. It had taken years to become the close friend he was to him but, now, Motoki was one of only two people Mamoru couldn't imagine life without.

The other was the infamous Usagi Tsukino. Yes, he knew her full name. Even though he called her Odango-Atama and plagued her day in and out, he knew all about her.

Regardless of their verbal fights in the arcade, Mamoru secretly looked forward to them every day. It gave him a feeling of belonging, in a city that didn't. She would get worked up and frustrated, and, sometimes, tongue tied, but that didn't stop her from having a good retort now and then. She was someone who, without knowing, was breaking through his wall piece by piece. None of this was intentional, heck, she wasn't even aware that his nickname for her was something he made out of haste to keep from dazed by the girl. She quickly consumed him his thoughts...and his dreams.

Nightly visions showed him with the Odango; them holding hands, him telling her about his past and worries, or them just sitting at the arcade enjoying a milkshake instead of arguing over it. She would always smile at him and stare with her big, blue eyes. She always looked cute and, in his dreams, he could call her his. Oh yes, she was cute and he was aware of that, but, there was something about her that made him treat her differently compared to the other bimbos he had dated. She wasn't someone that he wanted to lose or let her leave. She felt important to him in ways he didn't understand and all he knew to do with her was fight because that was all he figured she'd take from him in the real life.

If he could understand why she was so important, she could maybe help him unlock his problems.

The thunder snapped Mamoru out of his thoughts and he buckled up before slowly pulling out and starting the drive home to his apartment.

- - - - - -

Quickly locking the car, Mamoru ran towards the back door to the building, getting his keys out on the way. Coming around the corner, Mamoru glimpsed the door and wiped some of the water out of his eyes before noting someone huddled in the alcove.

The rain had plastered the girl's hair to her body while her clothes acted as a second skin. Her face was tucked by her knees and her hands were surrounding them both. Mamoru noticed the dark blue uniform and matched it to the local high-school. He tapped the girl on the shoulder but she didn't move.

Mamoru glanced around as far as he could see through the thick rain but saw no one. She was here by herself, but why? Probably to escape the storm, it did come suddenly. Mamoru bent down to check her breathing, she hadn't moved yet and he was worried she could have mild hypothermia.

Lifting the long, blonde hair away, he raised her head and gasped.

"Usagi!" he exclaimed.

Gripping her by her shoulders, Mamoru called her name several times before giving up and looking once more for anyone that might have been with her. Noting no one, and the constant thunder reminding him of the growing storm, Mamoru lifted the limp girl into his arms, juggled around to grip his keys, unlocked the door and pressed the button for it to automatically open.

Lightly jogging to the elevator, he noticed how light she was despite her numerous milkshakes and fries. He smiled at her love for that ice cream and continued gazing at the quick moving floor indicator. Finally witnessing the silver doors opening, Mamoru stepped into the elevator and pressed his button for the top floor.

- - - - - -

Walking into the empty apartment, Mamoru headed straight for his bedroom and laid the tiny girl onto his king sized bed. He stared at her and knew she couldn't stay in clothes she was in.

Closing his eyes and saying a quick prayer for forgiveness, Mamoru unbuttoned the wet, see through blouse and placed it neatly on the nearby table. Her bare skin made the grown man blush but he continued to work on her dripping skirt. Gently turning her over, Mamoru saw the zipper for her skirt and undid it before stopping as he had begun pulling it down.

"Damn" he hissed as he saw the black thong. He could feel his attraction towards the blonde beauty growing and quickly stripped her of her skirt, wrapped the blankets tightly around her body and got up to leave. A shower was in need to calm hi body down and food was needed to distract his mind.

Just before closing the bedroom door, Mamoru gave one last glance at Usagi lying still on the bed. She was beautiful and if he knew her right, she would soon unleash that beauty at a well aimed attack towards him when she woke up and saw her state of dress...or lack there of. Turning back into the room, Mamoru found a pair of his track shorts and a large grey shirt and placed them neatly beside the bed, then closed the door and started his shower.

- - - - - -

Usagi woke with a cold draft hitting her body. Huddling, she extended her hand to pull the thick cotton blankets over her body but stopped. Instead of the comfy cotton, Usagi felt the smooth feeling of silk and immediately woke up. Sitting up, Usagi gasped lightly at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" She mumbled before standing up.

Usagi stood but her head remained downward, glued to the creamy skin that was showing. She was practically naked!

Her knees went weak and her head pounded from the cold and the questioning. Cool breezes from the window wrapped around her body and Usagi yelled at the realization that her half naked body in a strange body. Her frantic turning around caused her to bump her knees into the bedframe and she fell to the floor with a quick yelp.

Mamoru heard the cries from the bedroom and quickly turned off the stove and ran to the door. Opening it roughly, he breezed in before stopping at the site on the floor in front of him.

"U-Usagi!"

"MAMORU?!"


	2. The Lightning

**Hi Everyone.  
I've updated this chapter because I've noticed many flaws. Also, it will help flow more  
to the next section, if you continue to read on. **

**16**

"U-Usagi!"

"MAMORU?!"

The couple stared into each other's shocked eyes. A few seconds paused before Usagi remembered her lack of dress and immediately screamed at the intrusion.

"Hentaiiiiiiiii."

Mamoru broke free from his gaze at the blonde and immediately turned around; blushing bright shades of red at the predicament.

Usagi, in the meantime, had scrambled onto the large bed and covered herself quickly with the silk sheets. After making certain none of her skin was showing except her neck up, she questioned the baka.

"What the hell am I doing here Chiba? Actually, where am I is what you can start with."

Mamoru stayed glue to his spot, almost afraid to turn around for fear of a well timed slap to his face. "This is my apartment. You're in my bedroom."

Usagi's eyes widen at the answers. His bedroom?! Taking a quick glance around, she didn't note any photographs or papers with his name on it, but, decided to play along.

"Uh huh…and just WHAT am I doing in YOUR apartment? Or were you not expecting me to wake up so early that you couldn't finish stripping off my clothes!"

Mamoru flinched at the last statement. That wasn't who he was…but she was completely entitled to believe it, no matter how absurd it was. "I wasn't stripping you of your clothes. You were soaked and I couldn't let you stay in them or else you would get even more sick."

"I don't remember getting wet."

"You were caught in the storm and I found you unconscious. I didn't see anyone near so I figured you were by yourself and I brought you up here." Mamoru flinched again as he realized just how wrong his last statement sounded. She wasn't going to let that slide…

"How dare you! You see me caught in the rain, alone, and you immediately think of bringing me up to your apartment to undress and have your way with! I knew you were a pervert but I didn't think you would be a criminal. I'm phoning the police, then my father…no, I'll phone my father first! He'll kill you for trying this stunt on his one and only daughter! You're gonna be in lots of trouble when he's done with you. Now where's your phone!" Usagi spun around in the room searching for a telephone. A charger sat on the bedside table but no phone was in the carriage.

Turning again to command the criminal to give her a phone, Usagi felt a sudden weakness throughout her entire body and collapsed.

- - - - - -

Mamoru heard her searching for the phone and he grimaced as he saw the black cordless on the kitchen table. About to tell her, he heard the sound of her body falling and turned.

There she lay in the middle of his floor, unconscious. Mamoru stared at her, glad that she hadn't had the time to phone the police, or her father, then picked her up and put her back on the bed. He left shortly to grab some blankets and noticed the storm outside had not let up. The thunder had dissipated for the time being but rain continued fallings in large amounts. Mamoru shut the linen closet and went back to his bedroom. He laid them over the girl before feeling her forehead. She was sweating and her body was giving off the occasional tremor. Mamoru knew this was not good, as the coldness had settled deep into her bones. He had to think of something else.

- - - - -

Moments later, Mamoru had the bath filling with some lukewarm water. He didn't want to put the girl into shock, so he figured she could sit in the tub for awhile then he could slowly start adding more hot water. Stopping the water from flowing when it hit the halfway mark, Mamoru made sure there were towels nearby before going to get Usagi.

Carrying the girl into the bathroom was quite easy, however, he hadn't thought of how to keep her upright inside the giant tub. Even though it was only filled halfway, the sheer size would allow her unconscious body to slide in and go under.

Staring around for anything that could replace the only idea that was in his head, Mamoru sighed strongly before tugging his shirt and jeans off, picking up the small girl, then stepping into the water clad in only his grey, silk boxers.

He sat down at the back end of the tub and placed her between his legs so she wouldn't fall from either side. Leaning her back onto his chest and quickly grabbing a face-cloth, Mamoru drenched it in the water and began rubbing it over the skin that was not submerged.

Her neck was the first place he started, letting the water flow over her shoulders and down her chest. Mamoru stared at the mounds encased by the black bra and quickly decided it wasn't healthy to put himself in this situation, should she wake up. He continued letting the water run over the area of body he refused himself to touch and relished in the feel of her smooth skin.

Usagi was awake. She had been just a few moments after her body had touched the water. She continued to act asleep until she was able to escape without being confined to the bathroom with the man that had stripped her.

She could feel the lukewarm water running slowly down her back and front and inwardly sighed as it began ebbing away the chills that were plaguing her body. She was aware of her predicament with Mamoru but decided not to alert him of her being awake. Feeling the face cloth go from the water to her neck and shoulders, she noted that he hadn't tried to make any moves yet or to finish what he was probably starting in the bedroom. The only times he was touching her with his hands was to hold her up with his one hand and to move her long hair out of the way when he moved the cloth to the other side of her neck. She slightly relaxed and made the mistake of sighing out loud before quickly clamping her mouth and shutting her eyes.

Mamoru heard the sigh but dismissed it as her sleeping. If she were awake, she would have been out of the tub and running for the door after noticing him being in the water with her. He put the face cloth down on the edge of the tub and pulled the drain plug letting the water slowly run out. He continued letting Usagi rest on his chest as he enjoyed the feel of her wet hair on his skin. Her legs touched his and he felt the smooth feel of them and mentally groaned.

The teenage girl was asleep and not even turned facing him and she was already seducing his body. Mamoru bit his lip at the rush of excitement he began feeling in his body, before hearing a small peep from the girl and remembering what he was doing.

He slowly stood up and carried the wet girl out of the tub before setting her on the sink counter and grabbing the towels he had placed nearby. The deep green towels looked even darker compared to her bright hair and it greatly complimented her skin tone. He wrapped one around her shoulders before grabbing another and drying off her incredibly lean legs. Working quickly, so he could put the girl in the bed and he could go back to eating and contemplating his fate, Mamoru dried her off then picked her up again and walked to the bedroom.

- - - - - -

Re-wrapping her in the sheets, Mamoru sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the teenage girl. Her skin was flushed from the warm water and the scent of his soap floated from her body, allowing Mamoru to inhale it deeply. It was not everyday that his long time love was lying in his bed, in his sheets with the scent of his soap enveloped around her.

Unable to stop himself while lost in the moment, Mamoru began talking.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be such a day for you. I'm not the bad man that you think I am. I'm not a criminal or rapist or whatever you believe. I just saw you there in the alcove and I couldn't leave you alone. I did this with the best intentions at mind and wouldn't dream of hurting you like you think I would. I don't even enjoy getting into the fights we have at the arcade. I just tease you since it's the only way I can think of to hear you speak to me. I enjoy hearing your voice chirp at me and seeing your eyes blaze with passion at what you're saying. I love the fact that you're paying attention to me and only me but I can't say what's truly on my mind, or I would be the laughing stock of the whole arcade. So I tease you to cover up my true feelings. I can't open up in front the eyes of people I don't know or trust. I'm sorry if it hurt you, and, I know you dislike me and stuff, so I promise from now on that I will leave you in peace. The last thing I want to do is make someone feel they aren't loved, especially you. You bring life to a lot of people, and I don't want to take away from what you deserve. So, I just hope that, somehow, when you wake up, you won't phone the police, or your father, on me. I just wanted to see you safe. The world and I wouldn't be able to handle you being hurt. You mean something to me…"

Mamoru clasped his hands tight at the soul he had just bared to the sleeping girl. That was the kind of thing he had never showed to anyone. No one understood, or accepted his apologies; no one, but the sleeping Usagi, whose figure gave Mamoru the sense that what he was saying was heard.

The distant rumble of thunder shook Mamoru from his thoughts. He turned to feel the slight breeze coming from the kitchen hallway and remembered the open window above his sink. Knowing this would give him the slightest distraction from hovering over Usagi, Mamoru looked once more at her; checking to see she was tucked in, before turning to leave.

He stood slowly but paused as a slight touch on his back caught his attention. Turning to look down at the girl, he noticed her hand had crept out of the blankets and was now lying on the spot where Mamoru had just risen from. He looked at her face but she continued to keep her eyes closed. A small smile was on her lips and Mamoru closed his eyes in thankfulness at the sign that his plea had been heard.

He left for the kitchen.

- - - - - -

Usagi continued to hold her face until hearing the bedroom door close. At the sound of the door clicking into place, she peek open her eye and stared at the light underneath the door frame.

What had just happened?

Usagi watched the shadows of Mamoru fade away from the under the door frame and she slowly sat up. Staring at her hands she bit her lip at what she had done. Upon hearing him talk, she could do nothing but believe him. The sincerity in his voice rang in her heart and made her sad at hearing words come from his mouth that no other had ever heard. He was alone and his only way of showing it, was by either talking to her when she was 'asleep' or fighting with her when she wasn't.

Usagi moved her gaze to around the room she had spent so much time in but never really took in. The walls were painted a very deep grey which automatically gave off feelings of secrets and darkness. The plush crimson carpet felt smooth against her feet and she noticed the red silk sheets that were draped over her matched the floor. The night stand and dresser that sat alone in the room had the odd item on it but were mainly bare; as were the walls.

Continuously trying as she could, Usagi noted she couldn't find any photos of him or anyone else. In every other person's bedroom she had been in, there were photos in frames, on walls, and in scrapbooks, but the only thing here was dark walls and an alarm clock that illuminated the room.

Loneliness was the first and only word that she gathered from the dull room. Usagi tried to imagine this as her room, waiting for her day after day, but she couldn't. The blank walls made the room feel like a cage as the lack of pictures and items made the room feel without a personality. No wonder he was so negative. He woke up everyday with nothing but an alarm clock and a few mints on his nightstand to greet him.

Maybe if he allowed her, Usagi could redecorate his room to repay him for his care. A few posters on his wall, perhaps of Sailor V since Usagi believed everyone loved her, and maybe some plush animals to decorate the bed a bit more. Glancing at the empty nightstand, Usagi bit her lip at what would happen if she placed her photo in one of the frames there. If he left it, he would wake to her smiling face every morning and know someone was thinking of him also. Maybe then he would smile more; showing his beautiful lips and sparking blue eyes. Maybe then, instead of arguing with her, Mamoru would hug her and whisper words of praise in her ears. Maybe then, Mamoru would touch her like he had in the tub, rubbing his hands across her body and she shuddered at the pleasure of what was happening.

Usagi blushed.

Bright pink patches graced her cheeks as her thoughts had turned toward a path she vowed never to speak aloud. If he heard her wants, he would laugh at her. She was too naïve in this area and certainly he had no intentions of creating that type of relationship with her. Although, he had said she meant something to him…

Feeling confused, and slightly flushed, Usagi stood up and tip-toed towards the door. She was intent apologizing to Mamoru and possibly telling him just what it meant to her what he had done and how she did care for him. Her plans however were interrupted when she saw the shadows of Mamoru moving from under the door. Panicking for reasons she didn't quite know, Usagi found herself running to the bed to fake sleep before he saw her.

- - - - - -

Mamoru propped open the door with one hand while holding a tray with the other. He had brought some soup and crackers for Usagi, hoping she would be awake enough to eat.

Having seen her form still lying on the bed, he walked in and placed the cart on the dresser across the room. He placed his large hand on her forehead, noting her fever was going down. Mamoru sighed with relief. Maybe he was cut out to be a doctor.

Another slight breeze made him look towards the giant window covered by swaying drapes. Mamoru quickly moved to the window and noticed it was slightly open. Closing the window, he heard a soft patter on the glass, indicating the rain had almost stopped; however, the clouds had turned a deep grey with hints of green; not good. He would have to go check the local weather station on TV.

Mamoru silently walked back to his bed in which the beautiful teen lay.

He argued with himself considerably about whether to wake Usagi or not, but needs came before wants, and no matter how much he wanted to watch her sleep, she needed to eat.

Gently touching her shoulder, he noted how comfy she looked in his bed. He nudged her softly, hoping she would wake up easily, but she didn't. Not wanting to hurt her, Mamoru found a pencil and paper in his briefcase and wrote a small note telling her what food he made and where it was. Placing the note on the nightstand where he was sure she would see it, Mamoru looked back at her yet again. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Just sleeping, it seemed like she was calling for him to talk to her; to open up. Mamoru bit his lip from nervousness, but then quickly leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Even though she hadn't done anything or been awake, Mamoru gave her the kiss and hoped somehow she would feel it.

A slight moan from the girl startled the man but he smiled at her sleeping figure and hoped it was him she was thinking of. The thought hung in Mamoru's head but he did not change it. He had accepted his feelings. He was in love with the blonde goddess and no amount of denial could change that. All he could do was make her happy and hope she appreciated it.

Mamoru walked back to the door and turned to close it when a quiet mumble made him turn. The sound had come from Usagi; that he was sure; however, he hadn't heard what she said. Staying still, Mamoru waited for her to speak again, willing to hear her voice.

His patience paid off.

"Please stay." He faintly heard and noticed her brilliant blue eyes had opened slightly but were locked on him.

Mamoru's grip on the handle softened at the angelic request.

- - - - - -

Usagi had been nervous upon hearing him in the room and not talking, but, when she smelt the food she realized what was happening. She felt the gentle shaking on her shoulder and slightly blushed at the feeling of his hand on her bare skin. His breath smelt like mint and Usagi felt a larger blush creep up as she wondered how good it would be to taste it.

The soft thud of his footsteps snapped Usagi out of her fantasies. She quickly debated whether she should wake and keep him in the room, but the debate stopped short when the sensation of his lips on her cheek startled her. His lips were soft and his breath caressed his face as he leaned back. Before she could register it, Mamoru was shuffling away and his warmth left with him. Usagi squinted open her eyes.

He was walking away, and she noted his jeans were tight and clung to his butt, not that she minded, while his black buttoned shirt drifted carelessly down. His black hair was messy and he threw a hand in it before gripping the door handle and turn around to take one last look at her.

The look in his face showed so much care and affection that Usagi couldn't help but say something.

"Please stay…" she mumbled. Mamoru froze and looked towards her. He called her name softly and she realized she hadn't spoken loud enough; for once.

"Please stay."

Mamoru stared at her for a moment, thoughts racing across his face, before he closed the door and walked back to her.

**A/N The next chapter will contain a lemon. This is where the main story ends, but for those that want the lemon in it, I do what I promise, but for the others that like the cute ending here (as I do) feel free to call it 'the end' lol. Sorry for the confusion. I'm just writing as I go along.**


	3. The Thunder

**Here is the final part for this story. I just want a give a huge SORRY for the time delay.  
I went through one of the toughest few months I've ever had and I hope you all remember my storyline lol.  
To make up for it, I added 2 more pages to the original script I had.**

**Again, sorry.  
16**

**

* * *

  
**

The soft click of the bedroom door thudded like the distant thunder outside the covered windows.

Usagi sat on the large bed, thin blankets hugging her small body and nervousness hugging her mind. Mamoru continued to stand by the door, hands in his pockets as he stared around the dark bedroom. Usagi thanked the Gods that the room was just light enough to make out where he was, but dark enough to cover the bare skin the blanket refused to hide.

Fidgeting at the onslaught of nerves she hadn't had just moments ago, Usagi bit her lip and tried to focus on just what she planned to do. Nothing came quickly to her, so she did the only thing she could think of. She coughed.

Mamoru had made his way to the foot of the bed. The faint street lights shyly reflected off of Usagi, making her eyes gleam as they stared at him. She was glowing even in the neon light. The small cough she gave snapped his focus and instead made him realize her situation.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I know how this looks to you, but, please, before you go calling your father or the police, I just wanted to tell you that I would never do anything to you. If anything, I cared more for you in the past few hours than most people in my life. I just…I don't know, I just enjoyed being with you here.'

Mamoru finished his speech and stood still as he noted she hadn't moved during his speech. Was this good? Or had he freaked her out so much that she didn't know what to do? His thoughts were warring at him. He looked back at her again and she was still staring at him. What was wrong? Did she not know how much he had just bared?

"Damnit Usagi. I've held a lot in for the past day alone, much less the past few months. I'm stuck in a life that only allows me to speak to you in the eyes of at least 20 people at a fast food building, when I just want to take you away and not care what anyone thinks." Mamoru began walking around to the side of the bed, staring at Usagi until he was standing in front of her. "You walk around with all your beauty and innocence, making anyone's life wonderful just having you in it, while I sit in a room and listen to my life go by. I'm a quiet, independent guy but you have me at my wit's end." Mamoru sat next to her on the bed, the mattress sounding louder than her breathing. He turned to her while continuing to speak. "I can't just ignore this…you. I need to hear you; feel you; be with you. Tell me I'm needed; tell me I still exist for someone besides myself. I need to know I'm not insane, that I'm not just breathing for no reason."

Usagi continued to stare at him while he inhaled quickly after the heart-pounding speech he had just given. She would have spoken up earlier, but what could she say? She wasn't gifted in the way of words like he clearly was. She was just a girl in her final year of high-school; how could that compare? Yet, here Mamoru was, separated from her by only a thin blanket, telling her she was his reason for existence? How did this make sense…did she even want it to make sense? Her mother always stated 'Love knows not rules; just being' Perhaps this is what she meant. Tsukino Usagi was in love. She was in love with a man who had just told her he loved her.

Usagi let her breath out quickly. How did she tell him what she felt? Compared to what he just said, her confession would sound stupid. There was only one way that would get the message across.

Usagi wiggled around for a minute until the blanket allowed her to move then leaned over and grabbed his head; pulling his face towards her.

His surprise at what did was large, but he wasn't going to complain. Although she hadn't actually said anything, he could feel her admission throughout her body language. Usagi was never really one of the gifted ones when it came to expressing herself verbally.

Mamoru gave up thinking when her lips smashed with his. She was soft, smooth, warm, and kind all at once. Her hands gripping his hair caused him to moan and Serena took this as an advantage and slipped her tongue in. The dominant part of her was really acting up and she hoped Mamoru could understand what she was trying to say.

Mamoru knew this was quickly going beyond anything he could hope for. He hadn't prepared himself for this type of reaction, but he wasn't going to complain. In fact, he was going to make sure she would always stay with him. He would love her in any way a man could.

He groaned again as he grabbed her hair that was cascading down her back and shoved her backward until she hit the mattress with a soft thud. Her hands moved from his head to his back and she strived to pull him closer. She didn't want any space or air between them.

Mamoru rubbed the silky strands that were travelling down her body and slowed down as he felt the silk clinging to her now pert nipples. He had forgotten she was naked underneath the red sheets and this thought quickly made his whole body stand at attention. He forced his hands to continue travelling down the long highway that was her legs. The silk hid their smooth secrets from him; however, that did not stop him from memorizing her shape for future reference.

He kissed her harder and Usagi felt her head being pushed deeper into the pillow. She wasn't one with words, but this was what she needed; proof that she was needed by him. Right now, he was pushing onto her so hard, it felt like she was his air and he was gasping for breath. Usagi felt unfulfilled not being able to push him over the edge so she snuck her legs out from the sheets; inciting a small gasp from Mamoru as his hands made contact with her skin, and wrapped them around his waist.

With a look at each other; one's eyes filled with questions and the others filled with determination, Usagi grunted and used her force to flip the two of them over until she was sitting atop him, silk sheet draping off of her body, staring down at the surprised black haired man.

The first thing noticed by the man was how the determined sheet had managed to stay clung to its human partner. Her body was radiant, hovering above him while she sat staring downward. Mamoru's hands seemed to be stuck to her waist. He could feel her stomach rising in and out from her deep breaths and he wondered if she was nervous about what she was doing. He glanced up to her face and noted the small smile cracking on her lips. She was…laughing?

"Usagi, I-…I…"

Usagi placed her fingers on his lips. She knew what he was going to ask and already had his answer. "Mamo-baka, I may only just be finishing high-school but I do have needs and you happen to be one of them." Mamoru grasped the hand on his mouth and moved it to open his own mouth and say something. Usagi interrupted. "Let me finish now, or I don't know if I'll be able to finish at all. I'm getting an amazing urge to talk and it might leave me any second. You just opened your heart, to me of all people, and it was probably the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Now, you know me and how I'm probably, in some country, legally retarded, but, I know me. I know we've spent the majority of our time insulting and cursing each other, but, deep inside I knew it was just a ruse. I have a connection to you, well I at least hope I do considering our current position, and after what you've said, I know I feel the same way. I can't say I love you, because I'm not entirely sure of that emotion, but, I can say I'm falling in love with you."  
Mamoru slipped his hand in hers and quickly spoke up, "Oh Usagi, don't feel you have to say these things. I just needed to let you know what is on my end. I had to let you in; for fear that you wouldn't always be in my life."

Usagi smiled again at his words. "I'm not forcing anything Mamoru. This is me. No fever, or sickness, or psychic trick is making me say this. After the things you've done in the past day, you've made me see what kind of a life I could have, and I want nothing more then to have it with you. I want you, Mamo-chan, you and no one else."

Mamoru began to feel his heart pound at the words uttered from the small princess. She wanted to be with him. It was almost as if she was whispering the words he wanted to hear his whole life. He had her, the girl of his dreams, in his arms, in his apartment, and she had just uttered the words needed for him to realize his dreams. Gods help him, if he could only handle all of this.

Instead of speaking, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's head and ground her mouth against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she rubbed her chest over his annoyingly clad chest. Groans were given from both ends and Usagi was fueled even more into divesting him of his shirt. The buttons were more difficult than she believed possible and soon she found herself shaking as she ripped one of two of them off. The chest that was hiding underneath was incredible. Besides being toned and hairless, he was breathing rapidly and it made his stomach catch the dull lights and make it even more attractive.

Looking rapidly between his chest and his face, Usagi leaned down and placed kisses all around his chest. Being deliberately slow and patient, Usagi felt his stiffened nipples and hovered over them, her hot breath soaking into his skin. Mamoru shivered. She was the seductress in disguise and he was loving it. Her chest connected with his again as she kissed his neck and Mamoru found himself gripping the blankets covering her. He slowly pulled it down and his breath caught in his throat.

She was gorgeous even in the dull, neon light. Her hair fell behind her like a golden curtain, while her bright, cerulean blue eyes glittered boldly towards him. Shadows were cast all over her body and Mamoru brought his hands up to slowly skim her stomach. He heard her breathing intensify and Mamoru continued his trek upwards to her breasts.

The two mounds sat there as if waiting for him to play with them. He gripped each and noticed how firm, yet soft each was. They fit his hands, practically being made just for him. Soon Mamoru found himself massaging them and pushing them this way and that. Usagi made a guttural sound and it urged Mamoru on. He leaned up, gripping her back to keep her sitting on his waist, and attached his mouth to the nearest nipple.

The pert, pink nipple was flicked by Mamorus tongue and Usagi could only squirm as he held her tight against him. The things this man could do to her was amazing. She grasped at his back, his hair, anything she could touch while he had his way with her breasts. Soon she began to feel uneven as he paid attention to only one side, so she quietly nudged him to her other breast; sighing when he latched onto it and showered it with the same attention from the other.

"Oh Mamoruuu" She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Mamoru realized how far things had come and whispered back to her. "Usagi. Tell me to stop. Throw yourself off of me before I throw you to this bed and not let you leave for a very long time. I'm just barely on the line and I won't stop if you stay. Please, go!" Mamoru whispered, as he let go from her nipple and placed his head in the valley in between. He nuzzled his head there, shaking back and forth to calm himself, while he waited for the inevitable move of Usagi getting up.

Usagi did move. She gently took his head off of her chest and slowly backed off of his waist. Instead of getting off the bed however, she only pushed herself further down his body until she was straddling his knees.

Mamoru looked at the blonde angel in curiosity until her plan was shown and she snaked her sly hands up to his zipper. He leaned forward quickly and grabbed her hands before they did any more damage. "Usagi, this is the quickest way to find yourself taken by me."

Usagi smiled at him and took her hands out of his. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, slipping her tongue into his awaiting mouth, then went back to her mission.

The sound of the zipper sliding downward was the loudest thing in the room. Both had stopped breathing until it had reached the bottom and Usagi had undone the button at the top. Mamoru bit his lip at the slowness of her movements and gripped the mattress in frustration. Usagi had undone the pants and was slowly sliding her finger back and forth at his waist. Was she trying to make this go a lot quicker and rougher than need be?

Usagi seemed to know what he was thinking because she soon slipped her hand into his boxers and slid down his extremely hard length. Mamoru couldn't take it.

Reciting a deep growl that caused Usagi to gasp lightly, he took the girl by her shoulders and tossed her onto the bed space beside him.

Before she could move or even roll over, Mamoru covered her with his body. Snatching her hands and moving them above her head, he held them there so she could not push herself away. Trailing kisses up her back , Mamoru smiled when she relaxed her body, then moved his way up to her ear before roughly whispering, "I told you to leave, but you being the temptress you are, did not. So now, I find myself in my bed with a girl that needs to see just how serious I was."

"Mamo-" Usagi was cut off as Mamoru quickly pushed up after licking her neck, and divested himself of his final 2 pieces of clothing. Usagi shut-up when she caught his silhouette in-front of the window. He stood confident as he watched her take him in. His black hair hung in front of his eyes but his hands sat comfortably at his sides until they began to twitch at the need to be back on her skin.

He strolled to the bed and crawled up beside Usagi and hugged her from behind. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

Usagi just lolled her head at the wonder of her predicament and could only mumble an incoherent yes as an answer. Her head was in overload at the wave of feelings but she knew she was either in heaven, or so close to it, she didn't care if it wasn't.

Mamoru kissed her again, putting his love into it and slowly easing her back onto the bed. The feel of their bodies connected together with nothing but bare skin sat on both of their minds. Usagi began to itch at wanting him closer. And literally took matter into her hands.

She noticed his hard member poking up even in the darkness, and grabbed it; stroking firmly. The smooth feel of the skin encouraged her to speed up with her rubbing and soon she noticed the slight tip of moisture coming from the head. Mamoru sat with no indication that he was even alive, as his eyes were closed and his mouth hanging open. Usagi touched her finger to the head and wiped the moisture. Putting it in her mouth, she tasted it and was surprised to not feel the need to throw up or be grossed out. Although it tasted weird, she still wanted more.

Pulling her hair behind her, Usagi leaned over and took him in her mouth. He filled her, with inches to spare and she began rocking her head back and forth to give him that same feeling she was just giving.

Mamoru made another grumble but held still in the position he was in. Usagi continued her administrations while attempting to speed up. She noticed how the faster and deeper she went, the more Mamoru responded. With this in mind, she slowly opened her throat and pushed deeper. As he sank in another inch, Usagi groaned.

Mamoru's eyes flew open at the sudden onslaught of vibrations in her throat. My Gods! Looking down, he saw her head bobbing up and down, hair flying around her. It was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen. When he began to feel the tingle of release spreading through him, Mamoru swore to the Gods and gently took himself out of her mouth. He didn't want to finish himself this way.

Usagi looked up as she felt him push her off. Had she done something wrong? She knew that most guys quite enjoyed that. Heck, even she did. Rei had always said that was what got most guys off. Preparing to speak up, Usagi glanced at him, but Mamoru beat her to it and touched her cheek as he spoke. "Usagi, nothing you just did was or will ever feel wrong. I just don't want to have this be the way I go. I want it to be inside of you; to show you that I'm here for US, not ME. Do you understand?"

Usagi cupped his hand with hers and nodded. Mamoru sighed and leaned over to re-administer his kisses to her neck. He loved her neck; it was soft and so smooth. It felt like it was hidden to the world; his own hideaway.

The feel of Mamoru sucking her skin was hypnotic, but the throbbing between her legs took her mind's priority. With Mamoru busy with her neck and breasts, Usagi snaked her hand downward towards the throbbing.

One touch was all she told herself. Just one touch then she would know just what was happening to her. But, when she did touch inside the folds of her warmth, Usagi could not take her hand away. With a small moan, Usagi slid her finger slowly over the small bump, back and forth. The feeling didn't die down. Instead, it peaked higher. The wonder of the sensation caused Usagi to apply more pressure and moan rather loudly. A pressure not known to her was building in the pit of her stomach. She continued; persistent.

Mamoru was paying strict attention to the small mounds attached to the small girl. He had heard her moan and he took this as a good sign, however, when she moaned even louder, he pulled back and stared at the scene before him. His blonde-haired goddess was kneeling with her legs apart and her hand in between her folds. She was biting her lip almost as if she was in pain, but her hand just continued to speed up.

Hearing the small gasps of breaths Usagi took enticed Mamoru and he found himself even more turned on. Slowly he inched until he was beside her, then moved his hand to cup hers. Their hands moved together as one, Usagi lightening up when she felt his presence, but Mamoru pushed down harder; keeping her going.

Opening her eyes, Usagi looked into his ocean blue ones and focused on them while they rubbed together. It was a sensation Usagi hoped she never lost and starting at Mamoru made it all the more pleasurable. The tension in her stomach peaked higher and Usagi felt herself trying to latch onto the wave of pleasure riding through her lower body.

Mamoru noted what she was trying to do and whispered into her ear to help her in the process, "Come for me, beautiful. Just feel our hands rubbing you down, feel the pressure in all the right spots. I want you to keep looking into my eyes and I want you to imagine myself in you, doing this exact thing. Use that strong imagination of yours. Come for me."

With that, Usagi quickly attached herself to the strong wave and with a few more quick strokes, rode a wave of pleasure she had never known existed. It effected her whole body and spots began to appear in front of her eyes; though still locked on Mamoru's. Her toes curled tightly beneath her and her hand had grabbed Mamoru's amidst the wave, though he continued his strokes with diligence.

Unintelligible words escaped her lips, but Mamoru noted his name amoung them. The temptress rocked back and forth throughout her orgasm but he continued; prolonging this experience for both of them.

When Usagi finally relaxed her body and came down from the unimaginable height, Mamoru pulled his hand away and rubbed her back soothingly. Sweat was forming on her forehead and neck, but Mamoru found her radiant.

After a few minutes, Usagi took note of her surroundings again and leaned back against the strong form holding her up. She tiled her head back until she was staring up at his god-like face and smiled. "Thank you."

Mamoru cracked a smile at the words. "No Usagi, thank you. I have never seen anything more beautiful. I don't think you even know what you do to me, but I'm willing to let you do it over and over again."

Usagi stifled a small laugh and turned so she was facing him. Her hair was slightly matted to her back but she took little notice. The only notice she was paying closer attention to was the fact that Mamoru was still standing at straight attention, with the moisture even more prominent then before.

Usagi felt another small tingle in her body at the sight of his hard member and she began to fall into the notions of wanting him inside of her. Putting her hand to his chest, she pushed him down until she could take her former seat at his waist. His dick was pushed against him stomach and Usagi took a deep breath at the hard object rubbing between her legs.

Mamoru groaned when she began rubbing back and forth on his hardness. She placed her small hands on his chest and helped steady herself amidst the rubbing. Mamoru grabbed her wrists and stared straight into her eyes. Usagi stared back and a silent thought went between both of them. With a faint nod, Usagi picked herself up a few inches and hovered over the member now standing beneath her folds.

She placed one hand on the base of his member and when she began lowering herself, Mamoru spoke up quickly, "Wa-wait! Usagi, I-I can't do this. I don't- I don't have anything. I couldn't bare to bring myself to hurting you and I-" Usagi placed herself back down on his waist. "It's ok Mamoru. I've been on the pill for 2 years now, and, I don't think you would carry anything bad and not tell me. So, it's alright. I'm giving you the green light." She finished with a smile.

Mamoru sighed with relief that a) she wasn't going to get pregnant and b) they could finish what they had definitely started. "Well in that case, where were we, my beautiful Usako?"/

Usagi brightened at the name change and immediately felt herself perk back to where she originally was just a few minutes ago. Leaning over quick and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, Usagi grinned in his face and lifted her hips for the second time. Replacing her hand at his base, she guided his swollen member underneath her warmth, then slowly let go as she slid ever gently down his length.

The slight pain she felt was passed off at first, however, when she pushed in another inch, she felt a throbbing pain inside her centre. Mamoru felt the tension in her and knew what it meant. Taking her face in his hands, Mamoru looked into her eyes and tried to tell her silently what was about to happen. When she nodded slowly, Mamoru bit his lip, moved his hands to her shoulder and pushed her down as he thrust up.

The scream Usagi gave off hurt Mamoru to his core. He couldn't stand the thought of her in pain, but this was part of the process. He could feel her sitting still, trying to stifle the piercing, and he accompanied her by only breathing and watching her face intently.

Usagi thought she was being ripped in half. The tear she felt hurt like nothing before. She knew when it happened, what the cause was, but she didn't know it hurt so much. Sitting still, she had heard, was the best way to cope with it, but at her present moment, it was the only thing that she could think of. A minute went by but not the pain. Soon the breathing from Mamoru began to push her body slowly up and down and a spark spread throughout her.

Usagi clapped her hands on his chest and pushed him to continue moving. Mamoru caught onto her request and slowly began rocking his hips. Immediately the pain was lessened and the feeling she had had just a few minutes ago, was coming back. She soon started moving her hips in time with his; creating a dance she had never learned the moves for. She hugged her body and continued the thrusting.

Mamoru had turned his full attention to the sight in front of him. The girl he had just feared he had broken, was now riding him and hugging her fruitful body tightly. It was indescribable. Upon watching her rock, Mamoru felt the faint trembling in his loins. He wanted to much to postpone this; to keep this sight up for eternity, but fate would not have it that way.

Instead, Mamoru found himself grabbing her butt and bouncing towards the end of the bed, with her still covering him. When his feet touched the ground, Mamoru stood up, still holding the girl, and moved toward the nearest corner of the room. When Usagi's back hit the wall, he shoved his head into his hideaway and violently started thrusting into her.

Usagi moaned louder than ever and the rough, but exquisite feeling she was having. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, creating a better hold for Mamoru to sink into. She gripped the back of his head and pumped herself up and down to the speed Mamoru had set, which was quite fast. The walls felt cool against her back, which was welcoming compared to the amazing heat between her legs. The friction between the both of them was causing her to overload and she threw her head from side to side at the frustration of needing release.

Mamoru bit her shoulder gently at the sensations she was causing him. He took one hand off of her and put it on the wall to better steady himself. He continued thrusting at an impeccable speed all the while hearing the small sounds escaping her lips at each thrust. When Mamoru felt the tremor building even more, he bit her shoulder more roughly and thrust at a more demanding pace.

Soon Usagi just couldn't match his intensity and could only sit there as he used the rest of his strength to plow into her. Her body was physically exhausted but it was also in extreme need of release. She moaned as he continued to bite her shoulder and she bit him back, but gently, hoping to help him in his efforts. When he grunted at her bites, Usagi took a page from his books and whispered in his ear in-between thrusts, "Mamoru…I just want…you to know…that I've…never seen…anyone…more damn sexy…than you right…now…I want you…to take me…like you helped…me take myself…you need me…so prove it…prove you need…my body and…my soul and…all of my heart…prove it and…just…just…just fuck me dammit!"

The sound of Usagi swearing pushed Mamoru over the edge and he through his body into her roughly and sped so fast Usagi couldn't breathe properly. She felt the sweat on his back and kissed his neck, since that was the only thing she could think of. The pounding of his dick was the most intense thing she had ever felt and when she noticed his breath hitch, she bit his neck and prayed for his beautiful release.

Mamoru pushed into her one final time and grunted loudly as he spilled into her. His whole body was frigid and he couldn't even open his eyes at the power of his orgasm. He was still for a minute, maybe more, when he began to feel the blonde in his arms wiggle ever so slightly. It was then that he came back down to Earth and opened his eyes to the aftermath. Usagi was resting on his shoulder and the dull coldness of his walls was seeping through her skin and onto his.

Hoisting her more onto him, Mamoru made his way over to his bed and deposited the girl onto the mattress. Grabbing a Kleenex from his night-side table, he quickly cleaned himself up a little then slinked onto the bed and beside Usagi.

She was awake, but amidst all of that passion, her body felt zapped. She could feel Mamoru wrap his arms around her and sigh into her hair and she smiled and the welcoming feeling this caused. Although she was sore in every way imaginable, she felt complete for the first time. She moved her body just the slightest to tell him she was still semi-conscious and when she did move, Mamoru spoke.

"Usako, my darling Usako, I have no words left in me to describe you in any better detail. What you…we have just done is open a new chapter in our books. We've created something that no one will ever take away from us. I love what you're helping me to become, whether you know it or not, and I pray that one day, I can only show you what you have shown me tonight. You've opened the flood gates, my love, and I won't hold back, if you're willing to take all of me."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned the phrase 'my love'. Was she truly his? She gave the slightest of smiles, as her body was amidst shut down mode, but made sure to snuggle closer to him to show the message was received.

"Oh Usako, you stormed into my life, then captured my heart amidst your fury, I pray I will always be there to hear your thunder. Hear you thunder and see your sparks."

Usagi blinked a tear and formed the one word she was capable of saying before sleep claimed her, "Love".


End file.
